


The Dragon's Favor

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Debauchery, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Grooming, Human Trafficking, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Other, Sexual Slavery, Twincest, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alara is kidnapped and sold to a mysterious man known simply as - The Dragon. The Dragon is grooming her for a secret agenda; one that Alara isn't privy to. In the meantime she is hidden away and trained to be a performer at an underground social club. At this club she meets friends, enemies, and tries to figure out what The Dragon intends for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not completed and will be updated when possible.

"The bidding shall begin!" 

A man's voice bellowed from the podium next to my cage. My hands clung to the bars for dear life; making me feel like I was drowning and the clasp of metal in my knuckle white hands was preserving me. Keeping me afloat so to speak. If I let go I would either be swept away by rising despair or completely submersed in never ending panic.

What felt like a million faces stared back at me from the seated audience. Even though the room itself could only hold a few hundred people at the most. But it didn't keep them from becoming endless. A vault of cramped darkness.

As my eyes scanned each expression they began to blur together and transform into one entity. An entity hungry to possess me. Own me. Abuse me. Use me until I no longer existed.

Feral animals stared at me longingly with their insatiable cravings of vice. Every kind of beast bore their eyes into me. I swear a pack of wolves sniffed in my direction. A miracle of unicorns gazed regally down proud noses. In a wing set to the far back - murders of crows cocked their inquisitive heads. Right in the middle of them all a dragon stoically sat and a pink haired phoenix leaned to whisper to him.

Moments passed by as my heart worked overtime to keep pace with my growing terror. These creatures were dehumanizing me by carrying on this circus. A masquerade ball of demons wearing masks of God's creatures.

Beside myself there were no humans here; only monsters.

I imagined grabbing fistfuls of their fur and feathers; struggling while they mauled and devoured me.

I was on the verge of becoming hysterical when the man spoke again and the leer in his voice caused my attention to divert to him. He wore a simple blue suit, but his pot belly caused him to gain the similarity of a blueberry. A skeezy balding blueberry who tried to come off as charismatic, but dripped venom every time he smiled. Slimeball.

"Alara here" how dare he use my name so casually "has recently become of age and was sold by her parents. So no fear of retaliation or restitution." Lies. Vicious lies. "She is strong and capable for most tasks. But most of all..."

Several of these beasts bowed their heads in fervent discussions amongst themselves. This was good news to them - I was alone and no one was coming for me. That's what they were made to believe, but it wasn't true; my parents loved me more than anything. Even more than my older sister most times.

My older sister....

No.

No way.

The slimy blueberry raised a plump hand and waggled two fingers suggestively in my direction. Causing my stomach to lurch sickeningly. 

"Alara is virginal and far from hideous. A sure investment for a serious breeder."

Did he just say what I think he did? None of this was truly a surprise here at the auction house, but hearing it spoken directly about you...right in front of you. Was a different matter entirely.

Howls erupted from the wolf pack signaling their delight at the information. 

"We will start off at 10k Prospera! Do I have 10k Prospera?!"

Over a dozen hands shot up at once. Slimy blueberry leaned over the podium and took stock of the bidders.

"I have 10k Prospera! How about 20k Prospera?!" The auctioneer licked his greasy lips. "20k Prospera! Any takers for 30k Prospera?!"

This was a feeding frenzy and he was a well trained piranha. Eagerness was seeping from him like a diaphanous vapor and the animals were breathing it in like addicts.

My eyes detached from him and searched the crowd for a sympathetic face. There was none. All of them wanted to sample me whichever way they could. 

I was alone.

Alone and screwed.

The dragon and the phoenix continued to stay perfectly reserved. Leaving their less behaved fellow congregants to bicker in rising tones.

My mind couldn't make sense of the snake's incessant rambling and increasing numbers on my value. But I could tell by how winded the auctioneer was becoming and his face closely matching the color of his cheap suit; that a final price was about to be made and this was the end for me. I didn't dare watch to see who purchased me; instead I willed my eyes to clench shut.

When the gavel swung down in his meaty hand with excited force; the resounding clack of wood against wood startled me and made me nearly scream with terror.

My doom was irrevocably sealed.

The sum of my sentence read off so calmly; it was like being called at a doctor's office.

"Alara sold to The Dragon for $5 million Prospera!"

Disappointed murmurs from the crowd (excluding that of the auctioneer) alerted me that I was nowhere near being worth that much. They also informed me that no one had stood a chance against The Dragon to begin with. This Dragon person simply enjoying the show of buyers squabbling over me.

Whoever that was under the mask. I assumed I would find out soon enough. But wasn't prepared by how soon that would be. I suppose that I would never be.

A gruff looking man unlocked the cage and pawed the air at me. Before he could move to grab me, I would slide in the opposite direction, and avoid being captured by his menacing hands. He became instantly sick of my stalling and lunged at me.

I didn't shout a word, but I screamed and howled at the top of my lungs. My chest compressed against his, constricted arms flat at my sides, and my legs flailing midair. 

When I realized I couldn't escape by struggling and screeching like a banshee - I bit him until blood filled my mouth and sunk my teeth deeper in him still.

My handler released me as I fell to the floor, but before I could gather my bearings; a sharp pain pierced my temple and stars exploded behind my eyes - I was knocked unconscious by a swift kick to the cranium.

Hopefully this incapacitation would span across eternity. 

Luckily enough force to kill me.

So much for wishful thinking right?


	2. Chapter 2

My head felt like a cracked egg, but the insides seemed already scrambled. At any moment chunks of my brain would begin falling out. Perhaps they were just as yellow and fluffy. Maybe the Dragon would dine on the contents of my noggin. After all only heathens bought people. Degenerate heathens.

I tried opening my eyes which was a mistake; what little ambient light there was blinded me and the minimal rocking motion from our transport felt like an earthquake. My stomach begged to purge itself of its nonexistent contents.

"Goodness. She looks like a seasick frog." 

Was that a woman's voice? I tried to lift my head and peer across at the seat in front of me. But all I could make out was a pink headed blur, with a black cloaked figure beside it, and my mind vaguely remembered where I had seen them. Right now I didn't have the energy to follow that line of thought.

"Yes, Brono will pay for that. He could have extracted her much more delicately."

I assumed the man speaking was the cloaked one and he sounded angry, but at the same time concerned for my well being.

The sound of shifting was audible just as I felt someone leaning over me and my ratted hair smoothed away from my face. Violets filled my nostrils with their heady fragrance. I was smelling the woman's perfume due to her intimate proximity.

"We know you're awake sweetheart." Sweetheart? "Everything will be alright now." It will? "We are on the way to your new home."

Finally I summoned the will to move into an upright position. A wash of nausea crashed over me, but I kept my face neutral as possible. 

I had also come face to face with the pink haired woman. When I say 'pink' - think of cotton candy - now deepen it a shade or two and that's what color it was. The bright tresses hung in loose curls below her shoulders and caused her brown eyes to flash like pools of honey.

Those eyes were set into a heart shaped face and the features consisted of delicate angles. You could tell she was old enough to be someone's mother; she even exuded a matriarchal aura, but could also pass as someone younger if she wished.

"You wear wearing a phoenix mask weren't you?"

"Its mandatory at the auction. Masks give buyers an illusion of discretion."

"We're no longer at the auction house." My head nodded towards the man. "Why is he still being secretive?"

Cotton candy gave me a considering look. Not sure if she should answer or skip my question entirely. Then looked towards the garbed man known as 'The Dragon' for help.

"Why don't we discuss something else?" The Dragon asked in an indifferent tone. His whole body seemed to radiate nonchalance; even though I suspected his face was somber underneath the cloaked hood.

My face twisted into a grimace and I was about to launch into a verbal assualt - I had every right to know my kidnapper. When the man's companion gave me a black look and my flash of anger was instantly quelled. The expression evaporated on her face and returned to a gentle matriarch state.

"My name is Cataclysma. I am the proprietor of a distinguished club under the same name. You are the property of" her head gracefully tilted toward the man "The Dragon, but you will be living with the other entertainers and working as a performer."

My eyes narrowed as I studied her face; trying to gauge her level of seriousness. I had never performed a day in my life besides mandatory music recitals. My family took the arts seriously; especially since we were upper class citizens and needed to flaunt our superiority publicly.

"You need me to what - Sing? Dance? Play an instrument? Recite poetry? - What would you have me do?" I imagined my voice leaking venom, but it was clear my teeth held no bite.

Cataclysma gave me a coy smile, "Nothing as vanilla as anything like that." Her honey eyes shifted to apologetic, "We are more of a debaucherous troupe."

It felt like my face had become a thousand degree sun. 

The Dragon gave a bark of laughter and if I wasn't currently being appalled - I would have given him a dark look of my own.

A sigh was released from deep within his chest; as if he hadn't had a good laugh in awhile, and then he spoke in a mischievous sort of tone.

"I need you to be groomed."

"For what?"

"Nothing you need to presently know."

"And if I refuse this vague grooming?"

"I will be saddened at your return to the auction block."

The Dragon allowed me a few moments for uninterrupted silence. My eyes drifted from his hidden form, they slid over to Cataclysma who gave me a warm smile, and finally came to rest on my clasped hands.

My eyes fully noticing my bruised and scabbed wrists from being confined in the back room. The dank and musty room where all the people trafficked awaited their demise; before being brought back out to the court of ravenous creatures.

I would have nightmares for the rest of my life - their lifeless stares studying me, croons of their claims over my body, and the fearful thoughts of one of them owning me.

Whatever The Dragon and Cataclysms had in store for me. I had to believe was a better fate than what could have befell me.

My chin was lifted up by the gloved finger of The Dragon and I had to fight from drawing back. A powerful electric current tingled down my throat; as I stared into the void of his hidden face.

"Will you accept me or must we turn around?"

My lips trembled as the words tumbled out, "I accept you."

The finger stroked along under my jaw and traced around my lips. I imagined him staring at me with possessive devotion, "Splendid."

We spent the rest of the ride in contemplative silence.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage stopped before an intimidating building; the structure practically screamed power and beckoned for the exploration of its dark harbored secrets.

High archaic arches framed massive wooden doors, columns shot through the shadows like bony fingers, and lack of windows gave off a special type of foreboding.

I knew without a doubt that this place was a fortress in more ways than one. No one was meant to come out and even less people were expected to grace its inner quarters with their presence.

There was an eerie comparison between The Dragon and Cataclysma's place of business. Both of them were stoic and carried on the charade of being foreboding, finely cloaked in mystery, and gave a choking aura of loneliness.

I may have been in the company of my master for a short time, but it seemed as though he were intentionally feeding my intuition information. Preparing me to know him and only him.

" Welcome to your new home darling." Cataclysma wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards her; causing me to become flush with the woman's body. " I know that it looks scary, but think of it as an eccentric dog - all pretense with no bite."

Sadly my caretaker's words weren't reassuring in the least. I was a slave now, somebody's property, and the knowledge filled me with a deepening shame.

I should be running for my life back into the arms of my family. They deserved for me to at least try, but I was too terrified to disobey my master. One false move and I was back up on the sacrificial chopping block.

An ultimatum that I would just have to learn to live with. Surely my parents would understand the need to preserve what was left of myself.

\----------------

The Dragon kept himself a few paces behind Cataclysma and I; every other step felt like I might topple backward into him. When we stood in front of the door, Cataclysma procured a key from her purse, and deftly turned the brass trinket until a click could be heard.

I held my breath in anticipation for this moment of truth; preparing my eyes for this new life that would grace me.

A warm glow slid across my face as the door was pulled open. I had been expecting something equally dreary as the scenery outside - lifeless gray stone, hallways dark and barren of any personality, and whispers of tortured souls.

Instead I was greeted by a place that seemed rich in it's homeliness. Not that the interior abstained from being grand. 

"Were you expecting something more macabre?" Cataclysma's eyes briefly touched upon mine and I barely noticed her linking arms with mine.

"Not macabre." Our footsteps muted by a length of Persian carpet, but my voice carried; even if it was only perceptible to my own ears. "Just more practical..."

Cataclysma paused midstep to give me a conspiratorial glance, "Practical?" Which was followed by a haughty laugh, "We are not common 'traffickers'. No. We sell fantasies to hopeless dreamers and this is the realm where our clients..."

"Slumber in a suspended reality. Away from prying disillusioned eyes."

Cataclysma and I turned to stare at the man behind us. The Dragon like an ink spill come to life on the patterned carpet.

I had one of those feelings again - he was smiling at us - even through the robe that devoured him.

"You get use to it." Cataclysma informed me as she sashayed onward and pulled me nearly stumbling, until we came before two double doors.

\----------------

Cataclysma rapped on one of the imposing mahogany doors; The Dragon stood behind us still choosing to remain verbally minimal. It didn't take much to figure out he was a man of few words.

Neither did it take much brains to realize how much of a servant Cataclysma was for The Dragon. For him to knock on the door might be a social faux pas. Cataclysma was the proprietress, but The Dragon was the king of the castle.

"Mistress?" A curious voice asked as a lock was disengaged and the doors were opened. "We weren't expecting you back so soon."

Somewhere in the background you could hear two boys arguing and a man who was playing exasperated mediator.

Cataclysma pushed past a girl around my age. I hardly got a good enough look at her - only that she had wide green eyes - completely shocked to be shoved. Cataclysma's impromptu battery ram using me to follow up the rear.

"Sir!" The girl straightened before bending in half to curtsy, "Mr. Dragon we weren't aware you would be arriving with the Mistress."

"I had to accompany her with the new arrival."

"Arrival?"

Even though Cataclysma dragged me along with fervent steps; probably to ascertain the situation of the argument; I noticed the girl made no move to take The Dragon's robes.

Instead her piercing green gaze followed my trail and the clumsy manner with which I tried to keep up with Cataclysma.

The Dragon didn't seem annoyed with her preoccupation. He made no move to disrobe himself or have anyone else do so. Meaning he had every intention of remaining as he was.

"I refuse to see that 'client' again!" A boy in his late teens with fiery orange hair; stated to a similar young man with blood red hair. They were twins that much I could be sure of. "If he shows up tonight you can 'perform' for him solo."

"Sterling," The redheaded boy placed an affectionate hand on the other's cheek, "we have no say in the matter."

Sterling slapped the hand away and shoved at his dopplegangre, "The hell I don't!"

"Sterling! Helios! What in the world is going on here?" Cataclysma asked as she approached them. "Daplin why aren't they preparing for their act?"

The man Daplin as Cataclysma had called him looked at her helplessly.

"I tried madame. Honestly I did, but Sterling is upset by one of their regulars."

"And what is supposedly wrong with this client?" Cataclysma asked with a hand on her hip and inquiring brow.

Helios ran a hand through his hair, "It really isn't something to be discussed in front of a newcomer." His golden eyes were weary of my presence, but his body language wasn't off putting.

"Very well then. We can take this matter to my office." Cataclysma's bubblegum curls bounced as she spoke over her shoulder, "Cherry be a dear and get Alara settled in. After you accommodate The Dragon that is."

The four of them disappeared into a side room. Leaving me alone with Cherry and The Dragon. Until he departed from our company to his quarters before we even reached the sitting room.


	4. Chapter 4

"This must be..." Cherry searched for the right word as she poured my tea; the steam misting over her exotic features, "'overwhelming' for you? Though that is an understatement."

Cherry frowned for the length of a heartbeat, causing her luscious lips to bow, and then pucker frustatedly.

A cup of her own was filled and sweetened by a generous dollop of honey. 

One of her olive colored hands pushed back thick black tresses behind her ear, so she could take a sip, and give her reflection in the porcelain glass a tentative smile.

"Trust me things become bearable as time wears on." Cherry's words ringing with a unique sense of melancholy.

She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life and at the same time altogether instantly tragic.

Even I as a stranger could make out the gilded cage that kept her; this first encounter giving me a brief window into the girl I would come to know.

My voice had to find its way back out of my constricted chest, "Have I been brought here as 'his' personal concubine?"

This caused Cherry to regard me with a sad little smile, "If only any of us knew. Not even Cataclysma is close enough to get a whiff of that secret."

"I am assuming that means she's tried?" I hated seeming infantile with constant simple minded questions, but how else would I learn my new environment? "And failed?"

"Mmhmm. Multiple times." Cherry stirred her tea some more, "The Dragon doesn't seek to sink the ship he commands. Even when his lips are loose against another's."

I didn't need her to explain what she was insinuating or blatantly stating as fact - Cataclysma and The Dragon...

"Yet Cattie is far too illusioned to realize he can't and will not ever love her." Cherry's expression became rueful. "Nor will he ever share that sentiment with your predecessor."

This was the point where I balked; nearly spilling my tea, "Predecessor?"

Cherry set her cup down and leaned back on the red chaise lounge she was curled upon, "Kressly. We call her Kres for short and she despises every last one of us. Kres still thinks she has a chance with our leading man."

Dark hair whipped back against the chaise, illustrating a lovely contrast of black against red, and Cherry kicked her legs as she giggled.

I stared at her unblinking while she dabbed at her emerald eyes and caught her breath.

"Is there something I should know?" My voice came out a little too sharp than I expected and the girl across from me winced apologetically.

"Sorry. Its just...Kres is going to kill you or attempt to anyway for replacing her."

Was that suppose to be comforting?

"Don't worry your pretty head though. Because my sister and I will protect you."

"Your sister?" I asked her quizzically.

Cherry nodded her head matter of factly, "My twin to be exact. Except Berry is a bit more...introverted."

This became my turn to laugh and watch her gorgeous face cloud over with confusion.

"Your parents named you 'Cherry' and 'Berry'? And your twins?" As I calmed down again I mouthed the word 'wow' under my breath.

My gaze connected with her eyes which were catlike slits. Surprisingly not directed in an annoyed way, but more as a way to intensely study me.

"You might just last here." Cherry switched her expression to one of proud acknowledgement, "If you can laugh things away in a similar fashion."

Another thing that was irrelevant, but perhaps good to know.

In the meantime I wanted to learn whatever else Cherry could tell me...

"Who were the two guys from earlier? Helios and Stur--?" I was struggling to remember the other's name.

"Sterling." Cherry nodded her head with recognition. "They are brothers who live under this roof as well."

"They are also twins?" 

"Yes, they are the only pair beside Berry and I." I could tell the brothers weren't a topic to lightly approach; Cherry started withdrawing her enthusiasm, "Can we talk about something else?"

I knew now one of my limitations, but was desperate to continue gathering knowledge for survival here.

"Can you please tell me why?" I asked trying to seem fairly disappointed.

However my act was thwarted by a new person joining our party, "Because it's none of your damn business and you should learn to keep your nose on your own face."

Cherry seemed a bit overtaken to retort on my behalf and I slowly turned to greet the visitor joining us. Not expecting someone like them in the least....


	5. Chapter 5

"Sletter." Cherry spoke the name with contempt in her voice and stood up to walk towards him, "May we help you?"

Sletter raised a hand palm out in Cherry's direction, "I was sent here by my master to show Alara the ropes."

"Funny. Because Cataclysma asked me to do exactly that and as a matter of fact." Cherry advanced on him, "You're interrupting. Okay? Thanks. Bye."

She tried pushing Sletter out of the room and shutting the door on him, but he gripped the door; fingers almost being smashed in the frame.

"If you recall you trashy tart." Sletter grounded out and shoved hard enough for Cherry to lose her footing and stagger backward, "The Dragon is my master and his requests trump that wretch's."

I don't know if it was Sletter in general or the fact he had insulted Cherry and Cataclysma, but he instantly peeved me. Everything about him sent my instincts into overdrive - he was a predator and not to be trifled with.

Sletter was dressed as a butler in a black and white suit, black leather shoes, and he looked like he could be an art model - not all that muscular, but he had marble blue eyes and slicked back black hair.

If concentrated evil wasn't marinating him like a walking steak; Sletter's smile would probably send my heart into a tizzy.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I told him as I helped Cherry regain her footing. "If The Dragon wants something of me he can go through Cherry or tell me his damn self."

Cherry's eyes went wide at my remark; not use to someone speaking so crassly about The Dragon and Sletter became less amused by the second.

"You are coming with me."

Sletter grabbed me forcefully by the arm and smacked Cherry to the ground with a vicious slap; when she had tried to intervene.

"Cherry!" I pulled from Sletter as he retained a grip on me and he slammed the door shut; locking the door with a key he had stashed in his pocket. "What are you doing?!'

"If you don't stop struggling or screaming." Sletter growled as he grabbed my hair - I had managed to break free and bolted for it temporarily. "I will make slapping Cherry look like a love tap."

\--------------------

Suddenly being in a cage with five other people didn't seem so bad. Yeah, I probably would have been sold to a breeder, but being perpetually pregnant couldn't be half as bad as this.

"I told you to put the outfit on." Sletter glared at me as I stepped out of the bathroom dressed in the outfit I was purchased in. "The Dragon wants you to wear it and you will and you will be grateful for such a gift."

"I did put it on." 

The dress was scandalous at best - deep purple - plunging neck and back line, skin tight, and barely covered my ass.

"I refuse to wear something so indecent."

Sletter gave me an empathetic expression and acted as if he were going to take the dress from me. 

I screamed as he tore my shirt from my body; not expecting such a vulgar action; even from him. He repeated the process - shoving me to the ground and yanking my pants off - ripping them in half once in his hands.

"Fine. Then you can walk around like an exposed whore." Sletter took the dress from me and started to head out of the room. "Not that its much of a stretch."

"I am not a whore!" My anger bubbled up in a tidal wave and I leapt off the floor. "Or a piece of fucking property!"

My intention had been to strike him as he turned to face me, but Sletter was faster than he looked. He grabbed my fist midair and twisted my arm, bringing me to my knees, and he sneered with satisfaction at my submission.

Sletter crouched down beside me as he released my fist and pinned me to the floor by my throat. He watched as I clawed at his hand and flailed my legs; a naked wriggling mess, struggling for air.

"Now listen really closely Alara. You will live longer if you do." Sletter squeezed my larynx harder before minimally letting up, "I am not one to fuck with. You misbehave and I will kill you and write it off as a neglectful accident."

He raised himself to his feet and dusted himself off and as I gasped for air; Sletter chunked the dress at me.

"Put the damn thing on because if I dress you..." Sletter pulled out a cigarette and dragged on it before finishing, "You will be buried in it."


End file.
